


Black Griffon and Crow-killer

by VendelynSilverhawk



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, happy mudercouple, just some fluff, mudering people, over a dead body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendelynSilverhawk/pseuds/VendelynSilverhawk
Summary: Warden Tabris saved the world; then she decided she'd had enough of responsibility. Leaving the wardens of Amaranthine in the care of an Orlesian Warden-Commander, she joins her paramour Zevran to forge a new life (and kill some people along the way).





	Black Griffon and Crow-killer

**Author's Note:**

> Feat. Shae Tabris, my first and favorite warden, and Zevran, who stole my heart as soon as he tried to sleep his way out of danger.

“ _Cara mia_ , why doesn’t anyone just accept death quietly these days? All of the weeping is so undignified,” Zevran commented as he wiped his blades on the dead noble’s silk doublet, already eyeing the jewels and other fine things scattered around the room.

               A shadow slunk through the window behind him, with cloak billowing, eyes flashing like a cat’s in the dark.

               “I seem to remember a fair amount of weeping from you, once upon a time,” the figure said, before pulling back the hood to reveal the young face of an elf maid, her mouse-brown hair and fair skin a match to her Fereldan accent.

               “Please,” Zevran snorted. “I _begged_. There were no tears involved, just some carefully spun banter.”

                              “Or cowardice.” The woman glanced at the body, then looked away, the only reaction a tightening in her hands and shoulders, the subtle dragging down of her lips. Then she snapped up a thick gold ring from the vanity, stuffed it in her satchel, and the tension was gone. Zevran covered his sigh of relief.

               “You had me either way- I think that says more about you.”

               Her eyes flashed with amusement as she pocketed a diamond necklace, a gold chain, and several more rings. Zevran deftly liberated a rich purple cloak from by the bedroom door and swung it around his shoulders.

               Bit by bit they picked apart the room for valuables, since their owner would no longer have need of them. Zevran had already forgotten their mark’s name, just that he was a lord that another lord had wanted dead. Wanted dead very much, considering the lengths their employer had gone to track them down. It wasn’t exactly easy to find Zevran Crow-Killer and the Black Griffon.

               Ah, his black griffon. Thedas would never know that the Hero of Fereldan was also an infamous assassin, identified only by the black griffon seal she wore over her heart. Though Zevran thought she was beautiful, he also knew that to the world she was just another knife-ear, with nondescript brown hair and plain, passably pretty features. This ability to blend in in a crowd as an asset neither of them took lightly, since Zevran had a rather loud reputation- not necessarily a good thing for their line of work.

               Still, they had managed well in the years since the Blight. Though warden duties often took her from him, and the occasional threat from the Crows drove him into hiding, they always found a way back to each other.

               “This would suit you,” Zevran murmured, draping a delicate ruby chain over her shoulder.

               “I have the only jewel that matters to me,” she replied. Her fingers lifted and rolled over the bright red ruby in her ear, bored onto a gold hoop. Zevran smiled and pocketed the chain anyways.

               “One day you’ll let me spoil you the way you were meant to be,” he pouted. She just shrugged him off with a small smile and headed back towards the window.

               Then she climbed onto the open sill, winked, pulled the black hood over her head, and vanished.

               “Grey Wardens- so dramatic…” he grumbled. His loot back clinked beneath the too-long purple cloak as he followed his lover out into the night, waiting for a scream when proof of their dirty work was finally discovered.


End file.
